mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Scalvhon
Scalvhon ,Scalvhon -the so called ‘’Junk Planet’’or ‘’Salvage World’’-places a multitude of crashed star ships exist. -,being the twelfth planet from its sun , =,Junkyard , ,Scalvhon was a planetoid in interstellar space, with no sun or moon. It was a world of towering trash mountains and deep valleys stratified with garbage and refuse of all kinds; a ring of abandoned spaceships surrounded the planet, and many of these same hulks had fallen planetside. These ships were from all across the galaxy, including Quintesson, Cybertron, and VI elocitron. This peculiar geography owed its origins to the fact thatScalvhon was not a naturally occurring world. In fact, deep beneath the planet the -,Requiem Blaster lay forgotten, and its formidable gravity brought many drifting pieces of space junk together., ,Scalvhon was later used in the early days of the ,Golden Age as a place to dump refuse and garbage from colonization efforts across the galaxy. This same planetoid found itself home to all kinds of criminals, pirates, and outlaws on the run. Over time, however, the space bridge project failed, and the lowlifes on the planet were forced to adapt and innovate. Since then,Scalvhon developed a stable and thriving society based on scavenging and recycling refuse. Teams of Scalvhon scavengers prowled the landscapes for anything useful, which was collected and recycled into something new., , ,Scalvhon is thought to be a semi Terran Class world,with vast forrest and dessert regions,within the middle continental regions and two icelands –one at the South and North Pole.Scalvhon boaste several cities,many inhabitted by Offworld Travellers,stranded there after their ships crashlanded,due the planets early Electro Magnetic Pulses,that knocks out navigational equiptment. In ,Scalvhon Cities were made up of whatever salvage,that could be found. -- Dozens of makeshift human dwellings are clustered in different valleys and regions.The shelters are made from the remnants of starships crashed there. We’re on a harsh but habitable Class-M world... only a few occasional patches of vegetation are visible here and there,'--,-family:-,;-Scalvhon VI was the refuge for the last 6,000 members of the Human race from 2156 to 2165 – survivors of the devastating Delkhon attacks on Earth and its colonies – as it was far from the Delphic Expanse. The colony's location thus a,;, Scalvhon --,;, --,;,Most of the colonists survived by converting the starship cargo container modules into pressurized shelters. Khan found ways to mine for deep water and set up hydroponics gardens. It seemed like a mean existence, but a stable one., Scalvhon Cities were often given names of the primary star ships that first crashed in the region,such as Zhitantus City,was named after the Zhitantus ship settlement on the West Coast.Delta Vhargah City,was named after the Delta Vhargah ship settlement on the Eastern Coast Geography-,;,;, ,= Scalvhon VI I, Scalvhon VI was a rich, diverse world. Its orbit carried it close to its neighbor world several times a decade, as they revolved around Scalvhon , and this proximity had considerable tidal effects on the planet. Mountain ranges erupted along Scalvhon VI ’s equator, with peaks as high as ten kilometers above sea level in some places. This had the effect of separating the northern and southern hemispheres of the planet. The northern hemisphere received more direct sunlight for longer periods of the year, and the two continents that rose out of the mountain rings teemed with life from tropical to temperate. There was no polar ice cap and temperatures rarely dropped below 5 degrees Celsius even in the polar region. Three small island continents circled the pole. The great majority of the northern continents were forested, ranging from tropical to temperate rainforests the further north one went. There was one long prairie on the larger of the two northern continents, where huge herbivorous beasts roamed and ate. The Scalvhon colony settled near these herds, using the natural prairie to start their agricultural base, with an eye to using the meat of the “Scalvhon bison” to supplement their food and for industrial purposes, later on. The southern hemisphere was mostly ocean and much cooler than the northern hemisphere. , -,-;-,;,--After the destruction of Scalvhon VI I, all of this changed. The shockwave hammered at the equatorial mountains, and cathedral-,d hunks of rock rained down upon the five continents, the oceans and the prairie. The rich, lush atmosphere of Scalvhon VI was largely torn away by the , explosion, and the remaining thin air couldn’t hold as much moisture. Millions of tons of dirt and sand had been blasted into the atmosphere by the impact, and the increasing axial tilt led to the perpetual storms that wore away and smoothed what remained. Modern Scalvhon VI has only a few remnants of its equatorial mountains — the highest mountain the U.S.S. Reliant detected in its planetary survey was 6,400 meters — and no detectable surface water. Tectonic plates, disrupted and shattered by the devastation, have become unstable, and quakes and volcanic activity threaten much of the planet’s surface. There is no detectable life on the planet. Environmental suits are required for anyone to survive on the surface of Scalvhon VI (unless of course that person is a genetically engineered superman). , Scalvhon ,] , -A Scalvhon junkyard,'' planets or ,surplus depot,'' was a disposal site for defective, damaged, outmoded, and otherwise unused equipment.--,-family: they encounter a large colony ship of refugees under attack. Unable to convince the Dre'kalk to cease fire, Kirk engag, , -Occasionally an entire space station became abandoned and a junkyard in itself, such as the ,Cardassian ,Cardassian,alpha.Space_station ,space station/Empok_Nor ,Empok Nor,]. , /Qualor_II ,Qualor II,Surplus_Depot_Z15 ,Surplus Depot ZScalvhon Scalvhon ,], was a Federation ,Federation,], junkyard that contained the hulks of ,Unnamed_Alpha_and_Beta_Quadrant_starships_(24th_century)#Qualor_II_surplus_depot ,numerous retired starships,], along with at least ,Unnamed_Federation_space_stations#Qualor_II_surplus_depot ,two space stations,], Among the identified vessels that were located at the depot were the ', located at Section Scalvhon Scalvhon -Alpha-Scalvhon Scalvhon , and the located along the outer rim ,Athena, Boomer and Captain Gordan Tauron discover the date of the ships that disappeared from the human fleet, and run up against a powerful psychic named Eurayel - but will she be friend or foe?, On patrol, Captain Gordan Tauron , Boomer and Athena come across Scalvhon Scavenge World in the middle of the void, a world made up of the hulks of spaceships that got lost there. They discover that the fleet's three missing ships are there, being torn down for parts and scrap. Boomer and Athena suddenly lose control of their own thoughts and guide their vipers in for a landing in one of Scavenge World's hangars, where a motley assortment of alien beings begins to strip the fighter craft while the two humans are hauled away. Bewildered, Captain Gordan Tauron follows them in and then loses his alien pursuers in the corridors. He stumbles across a card game and joins in, cleaning out the players' pot and even winning an insignia of rank. Meanwhile a Delkhon patrol discovers the fleet and attacks. Tigh and Apollo mop them up for now, but are convinced more are on the way. Back on Scalvhon Scavenge World, Boomer and Athena are brought before the world's leader, a female pirate named Eurayel . They find Captain Gordan Tauron with her, considered by the inhabitants to be a General since he won the insignia of rank. Eurayel wants the fleet to join them and add to Scavenge World, but Captain Gordan Tauron strikes a deal with her that if she will lead the fleet out of the void, they will deliver a mess of Delkhon s and their ships to break down into scrap. She agrees. Shortly, the fleet arrives and when she hears about Commander Adama's entrapment in the memory machine she offers a second deal. She believes her telepathic powers can help free him...in return for Captain Gordan Tauron staying with her on Scavenge World. Scalvhon ,-- was a planet in interstellar space, with a yellow sun or two moons. It was a world of towering trash mountains and deep valleys stratified with garbage and refuse of all kinds; a ring of abandoned spaceships surrounded the planet, and many of these same hulks had fallen planetside. These ships were from all across the galaxy, including Quintesson, Cybertron, and VI elocitron. This peculiar geography owed its origins to the fact thatScalvhon was not a naturally occurring world. In fact, deep beneath the planet the -Requiem Blaster,u,-lay forgotten, and its formidable gravity brought many drifting pieces of space junk together.Scalvhon was later used in the early days of the Golden Age,u,-as a place to dump refuse and garbage from colonization efforts across the galaxy. This same planetoid found itself home to all kinds of criminals, pirates, and outlaws on the run. Over time, however, the space bridge project failed, and the lowlifes on the planet were forced to adapt and innovate. Since then,Scalvhon developed a stable and thriving society based on scavenging and recycling refuse. Teams of Scalvhon scavengers prowled the landscapes for anything useful, which was collected and recycled into something new., Scalvhon , Captain Gordan Tauron , Boomer, and Athena, on recon patrol, stumble across Scalvhon Scavenge World, a planet composed entirely of spare parts and inhabited by alien scavengers. They are captured and brought before the throne of Eurayel , the leader of the scavenger "family." Meanwhile, the Galactica is buffeted by a unexpected Delkhon attack. The Delkhon s are momentarily averted, and the Fleet arrives at Scalvhon Scavenge World. Learning of the Galactica's situation, Eurayel makes a proposal - she will use her powers of the mind to free Commander Adama from the Memory Machine, if she can receive Lieutenant Captain Gordan Tauron in return. Captain Gordan Tauron -yellow;mso-highlight: yellow,eventually agrees to her offer. After the Delkhon s are defeated, Captain Gordan Tauron stays behind with her while the Colonial fleet moves on. , ,--Captain Gordan Tauron escapes from Scalvhon Scavenge World and returns to the fleet in ,The_Daring_Escape_of_the_Space_Cowboy , Scalvhon Scalvhon ,],Eurayel pursues the fleet in ,Hell_Hath_No_Fury! Scalvhon Scalvhon ,],and Captain Gordan Tauron and Apollo meet with her. Captain Gordan Tauron agrees to fight her in a duel to the death. Eurayel wins, but after she leaves it is revealed that Captain Gordan Tauron faked his own death. e, a Delkhon basestar has been directed into a collision course with the,Galactica,while two more basestars attack the rest of the fleet on the other side of Scavenge World. Adama directs the,Galactica-,s and Scalvhon Scavenge World's guns to aim for the central pylon of the onrushing basestar. This successfully splits the basestar into two discs which fly off in opposite directions, sparing the battlestar. But debris from the blast damages the battlestar significantly, forcing repairs to take place before it can make the hop to the other side of Scavenge World to protect the rest of the fleet. , ,--While the battle rages, Captain Gordan Tauron is forced to honor his agreement to return to Scavenge World with Queen Eurayel to be her king. While wandering Scavenge World in his funk, he comes across some space-happy prisoners in cells, captured from the missing agro ship that was found by Scavenge World. , ,--Back in space, Apollo has come up with a plan to use one of the fleet's ships against the Delkhon s. Evacuating the personnel, he has a handful of warriors plant bombs throughout the vessel and guides it between the two attacking basestars. The Delkhon s' own firepower is directed at the ship and triggers the bombs, creating a tremendous explosion that takes out both basestars at once. , ,--Meanwhile, Captain Gordan Tauron has managed to commandeer a Scavenge World fighter vessel to join the battle. As the remaining Delkhon raiders are mopped up, he returns to the,Galactica,with his passenger, one of the prisoners, who confirms to Commander Adama on the bridge that Sire Uri was responsible for ordering the theft of the agro ship. Uri is placed under arrest. , ,--Almost immediately, an enraged Eurayel arrives as well, to claim Captain Gordan Tauron and take him back to Scavenge World to live to his dying day. Scavenge World returns the agro ship, which they had captured after it had allegedly been stolen by Sire Uri's men, bringing the fleet back to Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon ships. But, since when did Uri's men steal the agro ship? He seemed surprised and disturbed by the news that it was missing All Things Past and Present,], and it was implied that he and his men were only responsible for the two earlier missing ships, , , ,The Scavenge World ship that Captain Gordan Tauron used to escape winds up giving the Colonials the coordinates to Earth, and the series ends with the fleet making a hyperjump to their final destination. , ,Captain Gordan Tauron escapes from Scavenge World. , ,Story Summary,, , Adama tells Apollo that his time in the memory machine revealed that the inscriptions he glimpsed on Kobol revealed that the Lords of Kobol used pulsars for navigation in space, including as signposts to Earth. Going through reams and reams of information from the ship's computer, he has narrowed the likely combination of pulsars which could lead the fleet to Earth to Scalvhon Scalvhon , still too many to make any kind of accurate course settings to the lost Scalvhon Scalvhon th colony. Apollo delivers him the good news that Dr. Wilker has devised a way to process the dangerous fruit from Jungleworld into a harmless, nutritious (though not delicious)paste that can be stored and used to feed the members of the fleet. , Meanwhile, a wide patrol of viper pilots has discovered a decrepit ship heading towards the fleet. They receive no communications except for a signal code indicating it's a friendly. Adama gives the order to allow it to land, which the falling-apart ship does by the skin of its teeth. Captain Gordan Tauron emerges from the ship and is greeted enthusiastically by his friends. , Captain Gordan Tauron delivers a report to Adama about his time on Scalvhon Scavenge World and some information he discovered there about the lost Scalvhon Scalvhon th colony. Later, he gets together with his friends to tell the story of his departure from Scalvhon Scavenge World (which, as we see from flashback panels, is not as rosy-colored as he describes it). , ,class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" ,text-indent:-0.25in;-10pt;,-family:Wingdings;,§-7pt;,-family:'-;, ,As he finishes his story, a report of a squadron of Scavenge World fighter craft heading towards the fleet comes in to the''Galactica. , Captain Gordan Tauron mentions some of the card games he played on Scavenge World in order to win the parts he needed to fix up the old ship he found there, such as Scalvhon -Fingered Froggie and Mud Mother's Ramble. , Captain Gordan Tauron reveals that he believes the ancient spaceship he repaired and escaped from Scavenge World in was one of the ships used by the people who originally migrated from Kobol to colonize Earth. , Scalvhon Scalvhon deals with Captain Gordan Tauron 's escape from Scalvhon Scavenge World. It is very funny as Captain Gordan Tauron embellishes everything to make it look like he had a friendly parting with Eurayel . As he tells his version, the reader is allowed to see the actual events that occurred: Eurayel learns of Captain Gordan Tauron romancing other women, and she tries to kill him; he barely escapes with his life. Scalvhon Scalvhon has Eurayel and other Scavenge World ships pursuing the fleet, but it never gets interesting. The Scavenge World star fighters,appearsimilar to Star Wars Tie Fighters,but huge circular solar panels The last two issues, Scalvhon and Scalvhon Scalvhon , comprise a two-part story that centers around Jolly trying to uncover civilian piracy within the Colonial fleet. Jolly gets a love interest, but the story doesn't even tread water. In Scalvhon Scalvhon the Galactica finally uncovers the coordinates to Earth. The series ends with the Colonial fleet using new technology to hyperwarp to Earth. , Battlestar Galactica vScalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon ,Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon With the entire fleet at stake, Captain Gordan Tauron must duel to the death with Eurayel , queen of Scavenge World. Nearing the end of his run on the series, Walt Simonson's , asserts itself more than any of his efforts. His deftly composed cover art stands out despite all the surrounding text. The same scene within the story is expertly drawn and paced, climaxing in a large, explosive panel. This is number Scalvhon Scalvhon of Scalvhon Scalvhon Battlestar Galactica issues with Simonson art and/or covers t entire planets get used as interstellar landfills. Implicitly this means that it issomehow worthwhile to launch refuse into space and take it to another planet, possibly one that is located in another solar system- give it a push towards the nearest star,], dump it on a nearby worthless, uninhabitable rock, or just recycle the stuff (not to mention massive and cheap energy sources that make such launches worthwhile in the first placeself has become a junk planete dumping ground for the trash of the pleasure asteroids. , A remote, uninhabited planet, near the edge of the galaxy and site of an abandoned lithium cracking facility, where Captain Kirk attempted to maroon Lt. Cmdr. Gary Mitchell after he developed dangerous psychic powers and threatened the Enterprise''Scalvhon Scalvhon ],],sup, A planet called Scalvhon also appears in the Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon . Both the elder Spock and Kirk are marooned there in an arctic region. Spock was left on the planet by the Romulan Nero so he could watch his home world of VI ulcan be destroyed. In this case, VI ulcan and Scalvhon appear very close to each other and are possibly in the same star system. , ,Scalvhon Scalvhon Eridani A,], ,system which does not include Delta VI ega.) After Kirk disrupts the ''Enterprise mission, he is marooned on Scalvhon by the younger Spock on star date Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon .Scalvhon Scalvhon . Kirk eventually encounters the older Spock and the two find Montgomery Scott working in a Federation research facility on the planet. Star Trek ,;,Roberto Orci,]-,;, however, have stated that, while the similar name is intentional, the Scalvhon in the episode and the film are not the same planet , sub-tropical climate and being the location of the Dalek city. To the south-east is the Lake of Mutations and to the south the Drammakins mountain range, which stretches across the entire continent from the east to west coast. To the north-east Dalazar is joined to the continent of Darren by a land bridge. Darren is indicated to be the site of the neutron bomb explosion which transformed the Daleks from their humanoid form into mutants. The north and south regions are separated by the ‘Radiation Range’ mountains, composed of pure cobalt from which the Daleks originally mined their radioactive material. The third continent, Davius, is shown divided into east and west regions by the uncrossable ‘River of Whirling Waters’, with the eastern region being identified as the home of the,/Thals ,107%;,-,;,--Thals,],107%;,-, Five seas are shown; the Ocean of Ooze, Sea of Acid, Sea of Rust, Serpent Sea and the land-locked ,less Sea. Three major islands are also shown; the Island of Moving Mountains and an island chain named the Forbidden Islands, both in the Ocean of Ooze, and the Island of Gushing Gold located in the Sea of Rust. , ,Flora , Scalvhon ’s desert region is thought to be portrayed as a wasteland and almost entirely devoid of plant life, with only small rodent like creatures inhabiting the delilick city ships a petrified forest located close to the Dalek cityfamilySeveral exceptions are mentioned, however. VI arga plants, resembling large, ,/Motility ,family,cacti studded with poisonous thorns, are seen in, ,family: ,";,;,Mission to the Unknown,(Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon ). Native to Scalvhon , they have been deliberately mutated by the Daleks. An individual poisoned by the thorns develops an urge to kill and eventually transforms into another VI arga plant. The Arkellis flower is described as being rare and only able to root in metal,;,Scalvhon,sup,with its sap being a constituent of the,family,Golden Emperor Dalek,s metallic casing. In the,TVI Scalvhon Scalvhon ,',comic strip, ,The Daleks, dense undergrowth is depicted on several occasions, most notably in the mercury geyser swamps and the mutated forest. , ,Fauna,= < television programme has shown only a few examples of wildlife native to Scalvhon . In, ,The Daleks,a dead example of small reptilian creature with long teeth, a pointed snout and pliable metal skin is discovered, the Doctor surmising that its body is held together by a magnetic field. This is later identified by a,Thal,],as a ‘Magnedon’. A multi-tentacled creature with two luminous eyes is also shown, inhabiting the Lake of Mutations., ,[ The Dalek Invasion of Earth,'],(Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon ) shows a large, aggressive, tentacled creature called a Slyther. It is described as being the Black Dalek’s ‘pet’ and is used to patrol the Dalek mine workings. Giant land-based clams, capable of crushing bone, are seen in, ,Genesis of the Daleks, the discarded results of Davros’ genetic experiments. In ,/Asylum_of_the_Daleks ,family,Asylum of the Daleks,]," (Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon ) a flock of bird-like creatures are seen briefly, flying in the distance above the ruins of the Dalek City. , ,Other media have introduced additional creatures., ,/Dalek_comic_strips,_illustrated_annuals_and_graphic_novels#The_Dalek_Book '',The Dalek Book,'],s 'Dalography of Scalvhon ' states that vast serpents, mutated from earthworms by a neutron bomb explosion, live below the surface of the continent of Darren.,Scalvhon,sup,The book also contains 'The Dalek Dictionary', which includes entries for ‘Lallapalange’ (an extinct harmony bird which sang with two voices) and ‘Urvacryl’ (a two headed eel inhabiting the lake of mutations).,Scalvhon ,sup,Later, the TVI Scalvhon Scalvhon 'The Daleks' comic strip added giant eels,/Skaro#cite_note-The_Menace_of_the_Monstrons-11 ,Scalvhon ,sup,],Terrorkons (large aquatic creatures resembling wingless, two-headed dragons),Scalvhon ,sup,and amorphous Sand Creatures.,Scalvhon,sup,The Dalek Outer Space Book,contains illustrations of several subterranean creatures including 'Sponge People', a 'Sucker' (resembling a red beetle), the tentacled ‘Krakis’ and an unnamed squirrel-like animal.,/Skaro#cite_note-The_Dalek_Outer_Space_Book_-_Strata-3 ,Scalvhon,sup,],To this can be added yellow and black beetles and "rock leopards, mentioned in the novelisation of, sup,family,",Scalvhon,sup,], , ,Sentient inhabitants ,= In, ,The Daleks,two sentient, humanoid species are described as having existed on Scalvhon , the Dals, teachers and philosophers, and the,/Thals ,; ,Thals,], a race of warriors. Radiation from a neutronic war caused both species to mutate. By the time of the story the Thals are a blond-haired caucasian people, their physical mutation having come full circle. They have renounced violence and survive by farming. In contrast the Dals have evolved into hideous, aggressive, xenophobic creatures which have encased themselves in protective metal shells and rely upon technology for survival. They now refer to themselves as Daleks. , ,This evolution of the Dalek and Thal races is contradicted in, Genesis of the Daleks, The story depicts the Dalek progenitors as being a humanoid race called the Kaleds. They have been at war with the Thals for generations, turning Scalvhon into a wasteland devastated by chemical and nuclear weapons. While the Daleks and Thals have each engineered their own huge, protective dome in which to shelter, the disfigured victims of chemical and radioactive contamination are banished to roam the surface as ‘mutos’. The Kaled scientists realise that the planet's toxic environment will eventually cause the mutation of their species, bringing their genetic purity to an end. Their chief scientist, /Davros ,Davros,], decides to accelerate the mutation to find the ultimate Kaled form, in the process 'improving' it by removing all traces of conscience, feeling and emotion. The resulting organisms are placed into armoured travel machines and referred to by Davros as Daleks: ,Scalvhon ,sup , Scalvhon Scalvhon Dalek comic strip,presents a different description of Scalvhon ’s sentient life. One race, the Daleks, are depicted as short, blue-skinned, aggressive humanoids. They are engaged in a vicious war against the Thals who, although not shown in the strip, are described as tall, handsome, peaceful and living in constant fear of Dalek attack. The Daleks build a neutron bomb to finally bring the conflict to an end but a meteorite storm detonates the device prematurely, apparently destroying most of the life on Scalvhon . A mutated Dalek commandeers a prototype war machine, created shortly before the holocaust, to act as a mobile protective casing. It then convinces the last two humanoid Daleks, Yarvelling and Zolfian, to build more casings for the many other mutants which have survived/Skaro#cite_note-Genesis_of_Evil,Scalvhon ,sup,],No further mention of the Thals is made in the strip, the implication being that they all perished in the nuclear conflagration. , places the divergence of the Kaled and Thal species at a point Scalvhon Scalvhon million years prior to the events depicted in, ,Genesis of the Dalek,Scalvhon ,sup,and refers to two other species, the Tharons and the Dals, as both being extinct due to Kaled genocide by the time of the Kaled-Thal war.,Scalvhon ,sup, , ,History- < Coupled with successive programme producers' and scriptwriters' uneven approach to continuity, attempts at imposing a strict chronology upon Scalvhon 's history are problematic. , Genesis of the Daleks,apparently pre-date those of, ,The Daleks,while in, ,family: ,";,;,The Evil of the Daleks,(Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon ), which concludes with the apparent destruction of the Daleks due to a civil war on Scalvhon , the Doctor states that this is the creatures' ‘final end’.,Scalvhon ,sup, , ,In, ,Destiny of the Daleks, set many centuries after the events of, ,Genesis of the Daleks, the Daleks return to an abandoned and still radioactive Scalvhon to retrieve their creator, Davros.,Scalvhon ,sup,By the time of,family: ,";,;,Revelation of the Daleks,(Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon ) the Daleks have re-occupied Scalvhon , those loyal to the Dalek Supreme travelling from there to capture Davros and destroy his new Dalek army on the planet Necros. , ,Scalvhon 's final appearance in the classic series is in the story, ,Remembrance of the Daleks, in which the, ,/Seventh_Doctor ,Seventh Doctor,],tricks Davros and his, ,family,Imperial Daleks,into stealing a, ,Time Lord,device called the, ,Hand of Omega, Davros uses it on Scalvhon 's sun in order to generate the energy needed to recreate the,Gallifreyan,time travel experiments. The Doctor pre-programmes the device to turn their sun into a, ,/Supernova ,supernova,], however, which explodes resulting in Scalvhon ’s complete obliteration.,Scalvhon ,sup, , ,An image of Scalvhon is shown briefly at the start of the,Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon ,;,Doctor Who,;,television movie, the narrative indicating that it is the site of a trial of the, ,/Master_(Doctor_Who) ,family,Master,], No reference to the prior destruction of the planet is made.,/Skaro#cite_note-20 ,Scalvhon ,sup,],An attempt to explain this incongruity is made in the novel, ,/War_of_the_Daleks '',War of the Daleks,'],(Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon Scalvhon ) in which, at the climax of the events portrayed in, ,Remembrance of the Daleks, the Daleks manipulate Davros and the Doctor into destroying a planet called Antalin which they have terraform to resemble Scalvhon and take its place. The novel further places the story, ,Destiny of the Daleks,on the disguised Antalin, and not Scalvhon .